


Soul Bond

by The_Lost_Hikari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alive Sirius Black, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mates, Other, Pack Family, Parseltongue Harry, Post Year 5, Voldemort defeated in the MOM, possible m-preg, scrambled timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Hikari/pseuds/The_Lost_Hikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 5th year. Voldemort was defeated in the Ministry of Magic, Pettigrew was caught and Sirius exonerated. Dumbledore still sent Harry to the Dursleys - even though the Queen herself emancipated Harry - for the summer. The Dursleys won a trip to Jurassic World, but no one could look after Harry so he was brought reluctantly along. Harry got separated from his 'family' one day and ended up meeting Owen's pack. That's when everything began changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I post a bit of the first chapter to see if people like it. If you do, leave a comment and I'll continue with the story.
> 
> P.S. The idea just got into my head and refused to leave until I began writing. ^_^
> 
> P.S.P.S. Since I've got such a positive response, here's the full first chapter. Glad to see that people like this work. :)

 

One Harry James Potter was currently trying to keep himself from plucking all of his hair out or finding his blasted relatives and hexing them to the next millennium – _The Statute of Secrecy be dammed_ – and the latter option looked better by the minute. As he walked down a dirt path in the forest he cursed his legendary luck, Dumbledore, the Dursleys and his life in general in the language that would’ve made even sailors blush.

Harry was an emancipated sixteen year old, in both Muggle and Wizarding Worlds –apparently defeating a Dark Lord during ‘the Ministry fiasco’, as Harry called it, made him a grown up by the Queen’s order – but Dumbledore still didn’t let him leave the Dursleys to live with Sirius. It didn’t matter to the old man that Harry managed to catch Pettigrew and exonerate his godfather, Harry was still forced to return to his ‘relatives’ for the summer due to ‘free Death Eaters whom might be after him in revenge’, according to the Headmaster. His ‘family’ – and Harry uses the word very lightly – didn’t know that they could be rid of him, so Harry got to spend another summer with them being ordered around, underfed, overworked and beaten if he did something they didn’t like. Harry didn’t want to be punished for cursing a muggle, so he was forced to grin and bear it.

Harry cursed loudly as he tripped over a root. It was like the third task of The Triwizard Tournament all over again. The forest was a maze. If not for the Dursleys winning an all-expenses paid visit to the “Jurassic World” theme park and having no one whom could watch him, Harry wouldn’t be traipsing around who knows where in Isla Nublar’s forest after getting separated from his ‘family’.

“I am _so_ hexing them,” Harry grumbled. He was tired and hungry, at least his thirst was quenched when he found a small river earlier. Even if he was trained after fourth year by the best of the best to fight, Harry was still just a human. Being without food for three days and then flying to the park and walking around in the hot and humid weather did take a toll on his body. It didn’t help that he got a beating when Vernon couldn’t leave him behind.

Harry was starting to think that he’d never see another human for the rest of his life, when suddenly the trees started thinning and Harry came into a large open space. He saw an animal paddock in the clearing and figured that there must be someone near. He quickened his pace and went straight for the metal gates, which were surprisingly open as he noted when he got closer. The paddock was huge and looked to be meant for something dangerous.

As Harry reached the open gates, he noticed a sign saying that it was the velociraptor paddock. He knew that those dinosaurs were highly dangerous and intelligent. Before Harry knew about magic, he was fascinated by dinosaurs.

Suddenly Harry’s observing was disturbed by a sound of a motorcycle and fast running feet. The bike was further than whatever the feet belonged to and before Harry could figure out what to do, four velociraptors came out of the forest. Harry froze on the spot as did the raptors. He watched as the four smelled the air, taking in his scent, while Harry tried to think of what to do. He fleetingly noted some kind of portable cameras on the raptors’ necks, so he couldn’t use magic with them.

Harry jumped slightly as the raptors started ‘talking’ and he could understand them. It looks like the four spoke some kind of rough version of Parseltongue.

 **“Food?”** One asked.

 **“No!”** A raptor with some blue color snapped angrily. **“Smell. Alpha. Mate. Protect.”**

Harry frowned. _What did they mean?_ He wondered. He watched as the other three smelled the air again.

 **“Blood? Mate hurt?”** One with stripes on the back asked.

Harry couldn’t take it anymore. **“I’m fine!”** He said before he could think.

The raptors froze.

 **“You speak?”** The blue one asked.

 **“I do.”** Harry sighed. He wondered shortly what the people watching him would think, but his thoughts were disturbed by the motorcycle coming out of the forest.

It skidded to a stop and a tall, well defined man in his twenties hurriedly climbed off. The man glanced at Harry for a moment and their eyes met. Harry felt his heart skip a beat as his green eyes met the man’s brown ones.

“Blue?” The man spoke. “Eyes on me.” He clicked to get the raptor’s attention.

The raptor, with blue lines on her back, gave the man a fleeting look and before he could do anything else, the now named Blue went straight for Harry with her pack mates following.

“Blue!” The man shouted, but it was no use.

 **“Mate hurt. Need help.”** Blue chirped as she ran towards Harry who was frozen in his spot.

The four raptors came to a stop right before Harry, and to his and the man’s surprise, started to sniff and push Harry with their snouts from all sides checking for injuries.

Harry couldn’t hold it. He stated giggling and then outright laughed. **“Hey!”** He shouted when Blue’s snout hit a particularly painful spot on his chest. **“That hurt, you know!”** He complained, though he still patted Blue’s head gently.

 **“Mate. Need. Heal.”** Blue said.

 **“I’m okay.”** Harry gave her a small smile.

“You spoke to them.” A man’s voice from Harry’s left spoke.

Harry jumped from surprise, he totally forgot about the man. He looked to his left and saw him there. Harry’s heart skipped a beat again as he saw those brown eyes looking at him all sparkling and full of amazement.

“I-I guess,” Harry stuttered out and blushed. _How come I act like this with him? I don’t even know the guy!_

“Name’s Owen Grady,” the man introduced himself and stretched out a hand for a shake.

“Harry Potter,” Harry took Owen’s hand. As they shook, Harry felt an electric current travel through his whole body from the spot his skin was in contact with Owen’s. The man’s surprised look let Harry know that Owen felt it too.

“It’s nice to meet you, Harry.” Owen smiled. He still didn’t let go of Harry’s hand.

Suddenly the two were reminded that they weren’t alone as the four raptors made themselves known.

“Ah, these four are my girls. Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie.” Owen introduced each one.

As the raptors’ names were called, each paid attention to Owen. Harry smiled as he watched Owen interact with the four. The group was a pack – no – a family.

The group’s ‘meet and greet’ was interrupted by a car arriving at the clearing. It was a car that made the raptors tense in preparation to attack. The car stopped near Owen’s bike and a grinning middle-aged man got out of the driver’s seat. Harry jumped slightly as the raptors started growling at the unknown man and surrounded him in a protective circle. Somehow Owen ended up in the front, along with Blue, shielding him from the man’s eyes. Harry was grateful to them, he recognized the look that the man gave him, it was clear he wanted to use Harry.

“Good day, Vic. What are you doing here? You know that my girls don’t like you.” Owen said.

“I’m confident in your ability to control them, Owen.” The man, now known as Vic, said with a smirk.

“Vic, I’ve told you already,” Owen was frustrated, “I do not control them. It’s a partnership built on respect. They only do what I ask, because _they_ respect me as _I_ them.”

Harry smiled at Owen’s words. He has seen Owen’s interaction with his raptors and he knew that Owen spoke the truth. However, it seemed that this Vic character ignored everything that Owen said.

“Do you know whom you have behind your back, Owen?” Vic asked as his eyes sparkled, but not in a pleasant kind of way.

Harry froze as Vic spoke about him. It looked like Vic checked up on him before coming to meet him. Of course, he only knew what any muggle could find out, but it was enough.

“You’re hiding the youngest receiver of the Victoria Cross at fifteen, for ‘the extreme devotion to duty in the presence of the enemy’. One Lord Harry James Potter, a recently emancipated sixteen year old, who can communicate with velociraptors.” Vic said while grinning like Christmas have come early. “Kid,” he addressed Harry for the first time, “I have a job for you.”

***

Harry felt tired and his head hurt like hell. He was sitting outside of Owen’s bungalow, on the porch’s stairs with Blue’s head in his lap and with Delta, Echo and Charlie lying all around them on the ground. The raptors refused to leave Harry’s side even for a moment, after they scared Vic away when he proposed him a job – though Harry had no idea of what kind yet – and so Owen was left with no choice than to bring the pack along. After Vic’s hastened retreat, Owen offered Harry some food and rest as Harry’s stomach made himself known very loudly. Currently Owen was scavenging in his kitchen, while Harry rested outside.

“Here, it’s not much but…” Owen came out with a sandwich and a can of soda.

“Thank you,” Harry gave the man a grateful smile. He dug in and Owen sat down next to him on the stairs, Charlie’s head occupied his lap the next moment.

“They’ve never acted like this, except when they were kids.” Owen said with a smile, while he stroked Charlie’s head. “What…what did they say to you?” He looked at Harry as he asked.

“N-nothing much,” Harry said, “it’s like they speak in a rough language, so it’s sometimes hard to figure out what they mean. However, I know that they like you and me for some reason, but they hate – and ‘hate’ is saying it lightly – that man, Vic. They don’t trust him. At all.”

“It’s no wonder, really.” Owen nodded in agreement. “Vic wants to use my girls and they probably can feel it.”

As they talked Harry finished his food and unceremoniously laid back on Owen’s porch. He was exhausted and wished nothing more but to sleep. He listened to Owen’s stories about his pack and laughed when Owen spoke of some pranks that his girls did. As the time went by, Harry didn’t even notice how he fell asleep, feeling safe and protected for the first time in years.


	2. Harry, the Raptor Mom

 

Harry woke feeling comfortable and warm. He only ever felt like that when he was at Hogwarts, maybe even Hogwarts couldn’t top how good he felt now. He snuggle deeper into the source of warmth and felt arm tighten around him. Harry sighed in contentment.

_Wait… Arms?_ Harry’s previously closed eyes shot open and he jumped up in the bed that he currently occupied. He was confused. _When did I get into a bed?_ He stared wide eyed as he saw Owen slowly waking up next to him as he was woken by Harry’s sudden moving. _We’re i-in the same b-bed! What…_

“’Morning,” Owen greeted Harry sleepily.

“’Morning,” Harry stopped his freak out session to pay attention to the man beside him. “What…” He trailed off not knowing what to say.

“You fell asleep on my porch. I have only one bed, so we shared.” Owen explained with a grin.

“Oh,” Harry blushed, “sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Owen waved off Harry’s apology. “Want something to eat?”

“I…” Harry’s stomach growled. “Sure,” he sighed.

“Breakfast’s comin’ right up!” Owen grinned and climbed out of the bed. “There’s clean water outside if you want to wash up. Also, the pack’s there too so watch out for a pile up greeting.”

“Thanks,” Harry said and got out of the bed. He wanted to freshen up, so he went outside and as Owen said, got greeted by a pack of raptors. **“Good morning Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie.”** Harry greeted the four.

**“’Morning.”** Said the four all at once and it made Harry laugh.

Harry asked them to show him to the water so he could wash up. Blue pointed him in the right direction and Harry went straight for the bucket of cold water. Without much thought, he pulled off his shirt that he wore for a few days now and started by washing his face and enjoying the nice fresh water. He totally forgot about his scars or bruises left from his uncle’s recent beating. He was so used to the dull throbbing pain that he didn’t even pay attention to it. However, he also missed Blue seeing his injured back, warning her sisters and in turn attracting Owen’s attention outside.

“Harry!” Owen’s loud exclamation made Harry jump.

Harry turned around and flinched when he saw five sets of eyes glowering at him. Owen was marching straight for him, followed by Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie.

_What did I do?_ Harry thought.

Owen reached him quickly and as Harry watched Owen he understood that the man wasn’t angry _at him_ but _for him_. Only then did Harry remember his injuries and cursed his forgetfulness in his mind.

“How come you didn’t tell me that you’re hurt?” Owen asked, his voce devoid of anger but filled with worry.

“It’s nothing, really…” Harry lowered his head.

**“Mate. Hurt.”** Charlie chirped sadly.

Harry looked up at the raptor and was captivated by a puppy-dog look Charlie was giving him. “Oh for the love of… **I’ll let Owen treat me. How’s that?”** Harry couldn’t refuse those eyes.

**“Good.”** Charlie immediately cheered up.

Harry looked back at Owen and saw him grinning. “What?” He grumbled.

“Even without knowing what she said, I kind of understood her.” He said.

“Owen, they’re raptors! They shouldn’t be making those eyes at me!” Harry complained.

Owen just laughed at him and led him back to the bungalow saying that he’ll look at his injuries there. Harry was deposited on a chair and Owen brought out a first aid kit. They both were silent for a while as Owen worked. Harry hoped that the man wouldn’t question him about the wounds, but his hope died when Owen cursed loudly as he saw ‘I must not tell lies’ scar on Harry’s wrist.

“Who did this to you?” Owen asked, his eyes full of worry and righteous anger.

“Look, I…”

_“Harry.”_ Owen warned. “Tell me the truth, please.” He begged as his left hand checked Harry for broken ribs. It wouldn’t have surprised him, with Harry looking black and blue.

Harry sighed in defeat. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to say no to Owen. “I’ve lost my parents when I was one. So, I got to grow up with my mother’s sister and her family. She hated my mother and she hated me, along with her husband, and their son grew up watching his parents act like I was… All in all, they all hate me with a passion. Sometimes my uncle likes to show his hate physically.”

Owen never before in his life hated someone so much as Harry’s family. He could tell that Harry didn’t say everything, but it was enough for now. One of his girl’s chirping at the door brought Owen out of the darkest corner in his mind and he found Blue’s head in the doorway, looking at him and Harry. She chirped a few more times and left the doorway.

“What did she say?” Owen asked.

“Um, she heard the story. She’s on a warpath.” Harry said. “Can they somehow get to the hotel where tourists are staying?” He suddenly asked.

Owen thought for a while. “They could if they were determined enough. They could find a way to cross the fence around the main zone where all of the people are. Why?”

“I,” Harry glanced at the open door, “didn’t come alone to the island.” He finished in a whisper.

“Vic said you’re emancipated, so did you bring your friends? I totally forgot that someone might be worried about you.” Owen felt stupid not thinking of that.

“Well, they’re not my friends. They wouldn’t be waiting, since they would be more than happy if I got lost in the jungle or got eaten by a dinosaur. I came with the Dursleys.” Harry said and sighed as Owen gave a confused look. “The ones who raised me.” He clarified.

“Oh,” Owen understood and felt his anger skyrocket.

The raptors’ chirping outside drew Harry’s attention and he froze in shock as he understood what they said. “They’re on the hunt. They’re on the hunt for my relatives!” Harry shouted and the two jumped up.

**“Blue!”** Harry called as he ran outside. **“Wait! Please!”**

Blue turned around to face Harry along with the pack. **“Mate. Hurt. Protect. Alpha female. Destroy bad men.”**

**“No! I don’t want you in trouble! If you go then you endanger the whole pack, Owen and I included. I don’t want you to get hurt. If you want I can stay here and never go back to them.”** Harry blurted out without thinking.

**“Stay?”** Blue chirped, tilting her head to the side.

**“Stay.”** Harry confirmed and felt magic wash through him, making the promise binding.

**“Good.”** Blue nodded and without anymore arguing went to lay down on the grass with her sisters following her example.

Harry felt like he just walked into a trap. _Maybe I did…_

“What happened?” Owen asked and it made harry jump slightly, he totally forgot the man in his hurry.

Harry explained what happened with the raptors and Owen laughed at him for ‘walking straight into it’. Harry was only left to sigh in defeat. He couldn’t go against his magic, which seemed to be bent on keeping him far away from the Dursleys.

After the crisis of raptors going on a human hunt was averted, Owen finished treting Harry and making breakfast. The two ate in silence, bit Harry felt the moat relaxed and content at the moment. Their pace was disrupted bu Owen's phone ringing. Owen was asked to come to meet with Mr. Masrani and bring Harry along.

The raptors weren't happy to be separated from their alpha and his mate. Owen and Harry had to do a lot of talking to get them back to the cage. In the end though, they managed and left for the meeting running ten minutes late.

Mr. Masrani was kind enough to ignore their lateness, though Owen got a scolding fom Claire Dearing, the park operations manager, themoment he stepped foot into the control room. It made Harry wonder if Owen didn't have some history with the woman. For some reason that thought made his heart hurt.

“Mr. Grady and Mr. Potter, if you would follow me.” Mr. Masrani asked and the two followed the man to his office.

The trio reached the office quickly and went inside. Mr. Masrani took a seat behind his desk, while offering them to take their seats before him. Harry liked his office. It was bright and spacious.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Owen asked.

“Actually, I wanted to offer ajob to Mr. Potter. I never thought that The Harry Potter would ever come to my island, but here you are. Imagine my surprise, when Mr. Hoskins comes to me and tells me that some kid can communicate with velociraptors, then I learn his name ant that he’s considered a grown up. I just had to offer you a job.” Mr. Masrani smiled at Harry.

Harry sat frozen in his seat, while Owen glanced back and forth between him and Mr. Masrani in confusion. “So,” Harry took in a deep breath, “you know _who_ I am?” At Mr. Masrani’s nod he sighed. “And you want me working here even if I am liable to attract danger, especially of the Death Eater kind?”

“Of course,” Mr. Masrani said. “I’ve contacted the current Minister Shaklebolt and he told me to keep you if you wish to stay. The Great Britain is unsafe for you. He said that if you agreed to work here, you are allowed to inform Mr. Grady about everything, since you would be working with him and the raptors, along with anyone else you see fit. The Minister trusts in your judgement. As for your schooling, he will send any necessary materials and if you’d need help, you just ask.”

“Wow,” Harry was surprised and relieved that he could, for once in his life, choose what he wanted to do. “What about Dumbledore?”

“He can’t force you back, especially with the Minister backing you up _and_ you being emancipated.” Mr. Masrani explained. “So, what do you say?”

“I’m in.” Harry didn’t even need to think much.

“Wonderful,” Mr. Masrani smiled and without another word, he drew his wand, waved it, and presented Harry with the contract for the job. “If you would sign these…”

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” Owen’s exclamation drew the other two’s attention to him.

“Mr. Potter will explain everything to you, Mr. Grady.” Mr. Masrani said.

“That’ll be fun,” Harry grumbled.

***

As Owen drove his bike back to the bungalow neither him nor Harry spoke a word. Harry promised to explain everything when they got to Owen’s home, it was more private than any other place. Harry dreaded the explanation. He never had to inform anyone of magic before and he was worried about telling his life story too. For some reason he feared Owen’s reaction of him for being a wizard, being different.

Before Harry grew anymore anxious Owen managed to drive home. He parked the bike and the two got off. Without even the word to each other they sat down on the porch’s steps.

“Let’s hear it,” Owen said as he turned to Harry.

Harry took in a deep breath and began speaking. He first told of what he was and showed some magic, while explaining about the Wizarding World. Then he told Owen his life story, beginning with the birth of Voldemort and ending with his excursion to the Ministry of Magic, the Dark Lord’s defeat and his ending up in the park after his uncle won the trip.

Throughout the whole speech Harry avoided looking at Owen, instead he stared at the lake nearby. He didn’t want to see the rejection he was sure that he was going to get. As he finished speaking, silence settled. Harry waited for Owen’s reaction with his head down. He was startled when suddenly arms drew him into a warm embrace, holding tightly, as if afraid that Harry might disappear. His head ended up under Owen’s chin as one of Owen’s hands gently ran through his raven locks while the other held him firmly.

For the first time in his life, Harry felt like he was finally home. His body relaxed in Owen’s arms, even if he wasn’t comfortable with human contact due to his relatives. He sighed in contentment and snuggled even closer to Owen.

“You went through so much so young. It’s no wonder that I felt like talking with an adult when I met you.” Owen said.

“I had to grow up if I wanted to stay alive.” Harry said. “Are you…”

“I’m okay with it,” Owen cut off Harry. He understood what Harry was afraid of. “It doesn’t matter to me that you’re a wizard. Harry is Harry.”

“Thank you,” relief was evident in Harry’s voice.

“So, you’re going to be working with me.” Owen stated after a moment of silence. He was still holding Harry and didn’t wish to let go. “Do you want to live here, with me?” He sked.

Harry sat up in surprise and looked at Owen. Brown met green as Harry stared at the man. “Are you sure? Mr. Masrani gave me a place to live on the island. I don’t want to intrude…”

“I’m sure. Besides, I live alone. There’s plenty of space and it’s closer to the paddock. We’d only need to get you a bed.” Owen said. He wanted Harry close with no idea why, but he decided to trust his instincts. They never let him down before.

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure.” Owen grinned.

“Okay then,” Harry smiled.

That was the day when Owen Grady, the resident “raptor dad”, got a roommate who later became known as “the raptor mom”, the one and only Harry James Potter.


End file.
